Une soirée de noël
by Johera et Elea
Summary: Réponse au défi de Hermichocos. Pour résumé, c'est une petite soirée noyée dans l'alcool. (je c je suis pas trop doué pour les résumés) CHAPITRE UNIQUE!!


UNE SOIREE DE NOËL  
  
¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤* ¤ * ¤  
  
NOTE : voilà, c'est une toute petite fanfic, en réponse au défi de Hermichocos. Le défi m'avait bcp plus, donc g voulu essayé, mais je suis pas très satisfaite du résultat. Qu'en pensez-vous ??  
  
Sinon, je vous rappelle, s'il vous plaît allez lire : « Le monde à l'envers » (fic où vous verrez une Hermione totalement dévergondée et « Un rêve devenu réalité » (fic où le monde réel confronte le monde d'HP.)  
  
DISCLAMER : je suis obligé de le rappeler : aucun des personnages ici présent ne m'appartient, eh oui puisqu'ils sont à J.KR.  
  
¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤* ¤ * ¤  
  
Ron, Harry et Hermione se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle, un matin ensoleillé de décembre. Dehors, le parc était immaculé de blanc. Aujourd'hui, c'était noël, et nos trois compagnons étaient quelques uns des rares élèves à être resté pour les vacances. Avec le retour de Voldemort, tout le monde désirait se retrouver en famille et entre amis. Le premier trimestre s'était déroulé dans une ambiance généralement calme, le seigneur des ténèbres ne s'était pas trop manifesté, quelque meurtres à droite à gauche. Mais, vu que Fudge n'avait toujours pas accepté son retour, personne n'associait ces meurtres au seigneur sombre. Ron et Hermione, étaient donc resté avec Harry, malgré qu'ils auraient voulu passer noël en famille. Harry était plus ou moins dépressif depuis le retour de Voldemort, ils essayaient donc de lui changer les idées.  
  
Ron et Hermione étaient devant une partie d'échec, Harry était, lui, assis à côté et les regardait jouer tout en discutant avec eux. Ce qui n'était pas ennuyeux, car leur chamaillerie étaient des plus attrayante.  
  
-Bon, ce jeu commence à m'énerver ! Déclara Hermione.  
  
-Tu dis ça parce que tu es en train de perdre ! Répliqua Harry.  
  
-C'est pour ça que j'adore ce jeu ! Comme quoi il y a une justice en ce monde. Affirma Ron avant de pouffer.  
  
Harry ne put garder son sérieux plus longtemps, il se mit à rire également. En voyant les deux garçon, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'abandonner son air posé, et se résigna.  
  
-Oh, vous avez vu l'heure ! Nous dînons dans pas longtemps. Dit Hermione.  
  
-Et alors ? demanda bêtement Ron.  
  
-Laisse tomber ! Lui répondit Hermione. Bon, moi je monte, il faut que je me changes.  
  
Ok, on se revoit plus tard. Assura Harry.  
  
¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤ *¤ * ¤  
  
Deux heures plus tard, Hermione, Harry et Ron, se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et descendirent ensemble dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Arrivés dans celles-ci, ils découvrirent une unique table, à laquelle les professeurs étaient déjà installés. Les trois adolescents s'installèrent à leur tour. Ils étaient les seuls Gryffondor, ils ne connaissaient pas les autres élèves. Le festin commença, toujours aussi délicieux que d'habitude.  
  
-Il est délicieux ce thé glacé. Déclara Hermione, qui se resservit un grand verre d'une boisson marron clair, tout en posant la carafe à portée de main.  
  
-Malheur t'as vu dans quel état ils sont les profs ! Chuchota Ron après avoir jeté un coup d'?il au professeur Mc Gonagall qui était rouge le chapeau de travers, Hagrid qui tenait une bouteille et chantait avec le professeur Mc Gonagall, le professeur Dumbledore qui portait un chapeau rose et blanc avec des oreilles de lapins qui dépassaient, ainsi que le professeur Trelawney qui avait décidé de se joindre au dîner et qui débitait un nombre hallucinant et incalculable d'absurdité au professeur Rogue qui acquiesçait sans pour autant sembler s'en préoccuper.  
  
-Ba, c'est noël ! Répliqua Harry. Mais je crois qu'ils ont quand même un peu forcé sur l'alcool. Il fixait à présent le professeur Mc Gonagall, qui dans un état lamentable, tirait le professeur Rogue, en baragouinant :  
  
« -Vous voulez dansez ? »  
  
-Il n'y a pas de musique, et de toute manière je n'en ai pas envie. Répondit le professeur de potion froidement.  
  
-Mais, allez hic, vous allez voir, ça va être hic ça va ouetre bien.  
  
A présent elle le tirait tellement qu'elle le fit tomber de sa chaise, celui-ci retomba sur le directeur, et elle-même également entraînée dans la chute, trébucha sur les deux.  
  
Le directeur riait, tandis que le professeur Mc Gonagall, toujours sur Rogue fixait bêtement le plafond.  
  
-Pourriez-vous, vous relevez ? Demanda le professeur Rogue, tout aussi froidement qu'à son habitude.  
  
Elle fit non de la tête, et riait tout en disant :  
  
-Oh, Severus, Severus...  
  
-Qu'est ce que diable...?  
  
Et avant qu'il est pu finir sa phrase elle se mit à l'embrasser.  
  
Dans la salle les quelques élèves présent ainsi que les professeurs, qui jusque là riaient de la situation, étaient par terre.  
  
Après avoir réussi à sortir de l'étreinte du professeur de métamorphose, le professeur Rogue, rouge, leva les yeux au plafond. Au-dessus de lui, une branche de gui pendait. Il s'éloigna le plus possible de l'endroit, en laissant sa collègue de travail par terre, et alla se rasseoir à sa place avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. A coup sûr cette histoire ferait le tour du collège. Arrivé à la table, il fut irrité de découvrir Ron et Harry, qui étaient assis en face de lui, hilare et se moquant de lui-même. Il décida donc de reprendre les choses en mains :  
  
-J'enlèves vingt points à Gryffondor !  
  
-Quoi ?! s'étrangla Ron. Mais vous avez pas le droit, c'est les vacances.  
  
-Oh que si j'ai le droit, et je ne m'en priverai sûrement pas !  
  
-Laisse tomber Ron ! lui chuchota Harry, tandis qu'Hermione la tête sur la table, la carafe à côté vide au trois quart lui donnait des coups de coudes tout en riant, et en affirmant que ce thé glacé était vraiment excellant.  
  
L'attention de Rogue fut alors retenue par Hermione, il la dévisagea, fit les yeux ronds, et reprit un air malicieux :  
  
-Dites-moi Miss Granger, qu'est ce que vous buvez donc ?  
  
Harry et Ron étaient surpris qu'il puisse s'en préoccuper et affichaient un air interrogateur.  
  
-Du thé glaqué ! Il est exlancé.exclancé.equéllant ! Vous voulez en ?  
  
-Non, merci ! dit-il avec un sourire diabolique, je ne bois pas d'alcool !  
  
Ron et Harry se retournèrent alors brusquement vers leur amie, lui arrachèrent son verre maintenant vide. Et pendant qu'Hermione essayait vainement d'attraper le verre, ou la carafe qu'on lui avait également confisqué, Ron lançait à son professeur de Potion un regard noir.  
  
-Tu savais que c'était de l'alcool toi ? demanda-t-il à Harry, en regardant l'état lamentable de leur amie.  
  
-Non, répondit Harry en reniflant la carafe.  
  
A côté des deux jeunes garçons, Hermione était dans un état euphorique. Elle riait bêtement, et à présent elle glissait de sa chaise :  
  
-Ouah, la table a grandi ! s'émerveilla-t-elle.  
  
Ron et Harry, d'un air désapprobateur, la relevèrent et la firent rasseoir sur sa chaise.  
  
-Harry, mon chéri, tu sais que c'est une jolie cicatrice que tu as sur le front, tu me l'as prête ?  
  
-Mais, qu'est ce qu'elle raconte, elle délire totalement, chuchota Ron à l'intention d'Harry.  
  
-On devrait peut-être la ramener au dortoir.  
  
-Ouais, sûrement.  
  
-Hermione, tu viens, on va se coucher, il est tard. Lui dit Harry, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.  
  
-Non, veut pas ! Répliqua-t-elle.  
  
-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.  
  
Elle se mit alors à rire bêtement, et lui tendit quelque chose qu'elle avait dans la main, en lui disant :  
  
-Joyeux noël, Ron.  
  
Soudain, il devint rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Harry se retourna alors vers lui, et découvrit qu'Hermione venait de lui tendre un soutien-gorge. A coup sûr le sien. Il s'empressa de le cacher dans l'endroit le plus proche avant que quelqu'un est la merveilleuse idée de lui poser une quelconque question  
  
Hermione riait toujours aussi bêtement. Elle se leva, et trébucha devant Rogue. Après l'avoir ignoré quelques secondes, et se rendant compte que personne ne la releva, il se décida à l'aider. Une fois qu'elle fut relevé, celles-ci l'embrassa sur la joue, après un regard au plafond.  
  
Rogue devint rouge, et maudit « cette foutu branche de gui, qu'un imbécile a trouvé intelligent de mettre ici » lorsque, Peeves débarqua dans la salle, les autres fantômes du château à ses trousses. L'esprit frappeur, toujours poursuivi, pris une bûche de noël sur la table et eut le temps de l'envoyer dans la tête de Rogue, avant d'être arrêté par les autres fantômes qui se confondirent d'excuses auprès des professeurs et du directeur :  
  
-Nous sommes vraiment désolé, nous lui avions pourtant interdit de venir, mais rien n'a pu l'en empêcher pas même le baron sanglant.  
  
Quelques révérences respectueuse, et ils repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.  
  
-Mais, c'est dégueulasse, pauvre Hermione, tu te rends compte, elle a... elle a.. comment dire... beurk...emb..embrassé Rogue !!! s'insurgea Ron d'un air éc?uré.  
  
-Raison de plus, pour quitter tout de suite cette soirée de fou. Constata Harry.  
  
-Alors là, je t'approuves totalement.  
  
Ils partirent alors, tenant Hermione à bout de bras qui le lendemain se retrouverai avec un mal de tête horrible et qui par la suite ne toucherai plus jamais un thé glacé de sa vie. Laissant derrière eux, une salle où les professeurs méconnaissables s'en donnait à c?ur joie.  
  
Mc Gonagall, était appuyé sur Hagrid, tout deux riant bêtement. Le professeur Rogue semblait, lui, vouloir quitter au plus vite la pièce, mais le directeur l'en empêchait ses deux oreilles de lapin gigotant dans tout les sens. La folle de Trelawney, était, elle, assommé par l'alcool, et dormait, la tête dans une part de gâteau à la crème.  
  
-Harry, je t'aime. Toi aussi Ron, et toi aussi gentil sapin. Dit Hermione, tout en caressant un sapin devant la porte de la Grande Salle.  
  
Harry, et Ron, acquiescèrent, et sortirent au plus vite de la salle.  
  
FIN. 


End file.
